


Hiraeth

by ToxicTrxgedy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Again, Multi, Will suffers, but he has his boyfriend so, hes gonna be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrxgedy/pseuds/ToxicTrxgedy
Summary: Normal boys also couldn’t open portals to other dimensions.





	1. PREVIEW

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this preview.

Hiraeth; (n) a homesickness for a home you can’t return to, or was never was

Normal boys didn’t prefer drawing late at night over going to the school’s football game. 

Normal boys didn’t prefer helping his mother choose her outfits for dates over rough housing with his friends. 

Normal boys didn’t wince whenever the lights flickered. 

Normal boys didn’t start to shake whenever a storm would begin.

Normal boys also couldn’t open portals to other dimensions.

Will Byers was not a normal boy.


	2. Hiraeth Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr link ----> https://bxbystxrs.tumblr.com/post/167266396138/hiraeth-part-one
> 
> love this please- I broke down like twice trying to write this

The trick to Will Byers powers was simple, albeit they looked complicated the first few times he used them.

Will could warp the cosmic energy around him, meaning that he could twist it and push and pull how strong it was. If he focused hard enough, he could warp the energy to create a portal. What lay behind said portal was a mystery each time he opened one.

The first time he did, it was in the living room of his home. Joyce and Jonathon were in an argument. His older brother had gotten a bit too drunk at a dorm party, and gotten a parking ticket since he had passed out and forgotten to move his car before its parking time ended. It wasn’t as if Joyce didn’t want her son to have fun in his life, but most of the money she made went to pay for not only Jonathon’s dorm room, considering that his scholarship wasn’t enough to cover it, but also Will’s school tuition.

So, it was only normal that his mother was just a little stressed out about having to find the money to pay the bill.

“You know we can’t scrape up the money now, Jonathon! Will’s tuition is in two days!” Joyce yelled in a panic. The longer they delayed the ticket, the higher the price went up and the cost of being taken to court would only add more of a strain. 

“Mom, it was an accident!” Johnathon yelled, despite trying hard not to, “I can get a job for a few weeks and we can pay it off!”

“A few weeks?!” She shrieked, tugging at her a bit. “Jonathon, they could have you in court by then!”

“It’s not that big of a deal I-“

“SHUT UP!”

If it wasn’t the burst of energy that had thrown the two back that shocked them, it was Will Byers who had cold, glowing eyes as a small portal started to grow behind him. 

Immediately after they had calmed Will down, which fortunately caused the portal to close before it got big enough for anything to… come out, but also, unfortunately, caused him to pass out, they had called a meeting with the gang. 6 kids, 3 teenagers, and 2 adults. Well, who else had saved the word twice before, huh?

Hopper had moved Will so he could rest on the couch, and that’s when the arguments had begun.

Hopper, Nancy, Lucas, and Jonathon had argued that it would’ve been best to call the US government and explain the situation to them. Even get some help.

Eleven, Mike, Dustin, Joyce, Max, and Steve had looked at them like they were crazy. Eleven brought up the fact that they weren’t going to see Will as human but as a lab rat. Maybe they would even fake his death, so they could keep him! Joyce was refusing to let the government take more away from Will then they already had. And the rest had to remind the others where the government was each time the Upside Down was out of control.

“We’re not letting them take him!” Mike screamed to his older sister, Steve having to hold him back while Dustin and Max were trying to reason (mostly just frustrated shouting) with Lucas. Joyce, in a few hysterics but justified hysterics, questioned Jonathon and Hopper as to why they wanted Will to go to the government so much? Did they see him the same way Lonnie saw him? As some freak, they should throw away, so they never have to deal with him?

All the yelling that had escalated had woken up Will, and Mike had to pull him into his bedroom, so he wouldn’t get angry again.

And that is where they were currently. Mike holding Will to his chest, his radio on so they could drown out the yelling.

It took a bit before Will had finally said something.

“I’m sorry...” he mumbled a bit shakily, and Mike held him tighter as he began to cry. He kissed his head gently, rubbing his side.

“Hey, hey, hey… you didn’t do anything,” Mike reassured, hating whenever his boyfriend was upset or overwhelmed.

The sun had set hours ago, and the couple could see the stars through one of Will’s windows. Bananarama filling the air with a bit of background noise. Will could count every freckle that dusted Mike’s cheeks since he was so close. And he was slowly warming up because of how warm his boyfriend was. Their breathing matched, and they could hear their hearts beat in the same rhythm.

Mike Wheeler never believed in the concept of soulmates. But how could he not when he had Will Byers in his arms? 

“I hate it, Mikey…I hate all of this!” Will whimpered, clutching the boy’s shirt. Scared he wasn’t real. Scared he was back there again. Scared he had gotten him again.

He had gotten his powers because he was in the Upside Down for so long. How could he help that every time he used him, he had to go into the bathroom and throw up? It felt as if the Upside Down was always going to be a part of him. It was never going to go away no matter how hard he tried.

And Mikey could do nothing but reassure him that the Upside Down was never going to have him. Will was stronger and smarter than anything that was there. He was stronger than anyone Mikey knew. And he could only hold him tight as his sobs racked him.

Once Mike has successfully convinced Will to rest once more, he made sure he was tucked in before going into the living room. It seemed that everyone had calmed down. Though Max and Dustin were still side-eyeing Lucas.

“I can train him,” Eleven, or how she preferred El, piped up from her seat next to Max. And Mike pretending as if he didn’t see the two holding hands. He almost chuckled. Were he and Will like that?

“Train him how?” Lucas asked, still a bit heated, “They aren’t as simple as your powers, El. He can warp cosmic energy. A tad bit more complicated than making things float.”

Despite how rude he sounded, and no one could really blame him, everyone knew he was right. It was easy teaching El she couldn’t hurt people with her powers just because she was upset. That she was going to become exactly how the Lab wanted her if she saw the purpose of her powers were to hurt others. All of that was easy.

They were talking about Will Byers, their artsy, geeky, and tiny Will Byers, being able to control the natural cosmic energy. And no one could understand what went through his head whenever he had an episode. For no one else had been in the Upside Down as long as Will had.

The only thing they did know was that his powers were linked to his emotions. So, if he controlled his emotions, he could control his powers. They also didn’t know just how far his powers reached. They also had to question whether or not he had a link to the Upside Down once again. They didn’t have any answers to those questions and everyone left with a frustrated look on their faces.

Mike stayed with the Byers that night, Nancy making up an excuse for his parents, but it wasn’t like they had asked anyway. And as Mike held his boyfriend to his chest, kissing his head while he slept, he was certain about one thing.

Will Byers was always going to be Will Byers. No matter how strange he was.


End file.
